Blind faith and True hearts
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: A birth defect that leads to a suprising adoption. And a new path is set in the shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

A baby's cry rang through the small wooden room. A candle the only thing bringing a dull light in it. "..." the doctor's mouth hung agape as the elderly woman stared at the small bundle in her arms. It's cries were healthy and strong, a healthy pink hue on her skin and it's hair was just a small patch of bubble gum pink. But ,no, the pink hair was not what caused the woman's mouth to gape open as it did now. It was her eyes. Or at least the sockets in which her eyes should have been.

Yes, it's true.

"I am sorry to say Ms. Haruno, but your daughter... is blind..." she couldn't outright say it.  
Ms. Haruno laughed, "I don't mind if she is blind. As long as she is healthy please give me my beautiful girl." if she only knew. The dark room kept the nurse and her brother from seeing what the elderly woman saw.

"Please brace yourself." she told the exhausted dark-haired woman.

"Why would I need..." the child was closer and something felt amiss" to..." she was only an arm length away, and the feeling got worse. " brace mys-..." Her shrill scream shocked the 2 other occupants in the room and the doctor clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see the look of horror on the new mother's face as she stared at they baby in her arms.

She had no eyes. Just empty sockets.

-:-

_6 months later_

2 rows of cradles were in a single room. The walls covered with pictures of soft fluffy clouds and bright , some faded, rainbows. On the ceiling above each cradle there was pink and blue mobiles, all had little airplanes, clowns, or butterflies. Except for one.

While all the babies in the room were neatly wrapped in soft warm blankets in absolute comfort there was only one secluded in the corner. She had no blanket except for the sheet underneath her and a soft white bear. Her crib was shoved in the corner as if the farther away she was the better. Right by an open window.

The other babies slept peacefully, while the lone babe was in her crib crawling around bumping into things and turning around making small cooing noises. She eventually found the bear and laid her tiny chubby hands upon it.

"AAAAH!" a shriek in the hallway and a stampede of footsteps were making their way into rooms.

*BOOM*

Shouts were heard before tremors. Buildings crashed and lives were extinguished.

The Kyuubi.

People ran to the ward grabbing 2 babies per nurse and escaping. There were 25 babies in that room. And they left 1.

Her cries were heard, but no one listened. The hospital shook and groaned and another attack from the Kyuubi destroyed another home. No one was in the hospital anymore. They had all evacuated to the shelters. Leaving alone the one babe who only cried at the horrible blood-lust that was seeping through the walls.

It's cries of anguish ignored until after hours of battle and sacrifice it was quiet. It was too tired to cry and the blood-lust was gone, so the baby did the only the thing she could do and that was sleep. Her eyelids closing over empty sockets, in the only place that remained undamaged through all the tragedy that had befallen the village.

-:-

_3 months later the village re-built_

That night it was warm. A soft breeze going through the open window in the infants ward. The babies that were in the room replaced with new ones, the others going home with their families. All except one. A 9 month old baby was in her crib. Her legs trembling as she held on tightly to her cribs bars. The child had an adventurous spirit and somewhere in it's growing mind it wanted to do this, she wanted to stand. The nurses ignoring its feeble efforts, not finding the courage to even go near the babe unless it was to feed it.

The past few days and with many fails the babe finally managed to stand on her own, but no one payed attention and no one would look a the pink-haired babies face. Never it's face.

-:-

_2 months later _

The wards door opened to reveal a different kind of guest. No nurse or doctor. But someone very important.

He smiled as he looked into each crib, the newborns were sleeping peacefully, giving the old man a sense of peace for himself. Comfort in knowing these precious youths would carry on the will of fire.

But then he looked into the crib in the corner, and his eyes widened in shock. This was no newborn, it in fact looked to be a year old almost. She was asleep, her soft pink hair was a little past her ears and was slightly curly. She had healthy pink skin and pretty pink eyelashes. Her clothes...were kind of raggedy...as though she hadn't been changed in a while. A bottle rested in the crib and this surprised him as well. The nurses were supposed to feed them themselves and leaving the bottle in there is a slight danger within itself. It could choke on the contents and nobody would help her.

He scoffed at the open window and shut it. "_Were they **hoping** that the babe would climb out it?!" _he couldn't fathom why they would put this baby's crib next to a window, and she was the perfect size to crawl out of her crib...so **why?**

He picked up the child into his strong arms, trying not to wake her, but he failed. He watched as she opened her eyelids. And when they opened he gasped. Anger began to fill him to his very core.

They dared to deprive this baby of love because of a birth defection. They dared to endanger her because of this. They dared. And he wished he could do something about it.

Considering his position though it's not like he could go on a rampage, or even fire these horrid nurses.

There was one thing he could do though. It would have to wait till morning.

_The next morning._

The nurses and doctors bowed their heads as the elderly man walked past them. The nurses murmuring to each other. The doctors coming up to him, but ignored as he headed straight to the infant's ward to pick up one little girl.

When he got there, he took a deep breath to calm the anger coursing through his veins.

The nurses were attending to every baby except one, who was shoved in the corner by an open window.

He ignored the bows and whispers as he went straight to her crib picked her up, and walked right out of the room.

The nurses wore expressions of disgust and surprise even some doctors stared as he walked by with the pink-haired child. A doctor even tried to ask him about it but he was promptly ignored. Soon he was at the front desk, the child in his arms slowly drifting off into slumber, feeling safe in his arms.

"Hokage-sama! What are doing with that?!" the random doctor from before seems to not give up. He was ignored once again, not even spared a glance.

"Tell me the name of this childs parents. I am going to take custody of her immediately. I want letters sent home to them at once." the nurse gave the child in his arms a look of disgust and horror. _"What is happening to the love in this village...where have I gone wrong..." _Sarutobi thought grimly to himself, unbeknownst to himself that he was holding the girl tighter in his strong arms.

"What are you waiting for? Didn't I say to tell me their names? Hurry up please I am quite busy." his calm cold tone, made the nurse shiver and she finally decided to look through the files.

"The mother of **it** is Kaiya Haruno. The father is unknown. The only other living relative is Hideo Haruno, Kaiya Haruno's brother." the Hokage took the file from her hands and tucked it in between himself and the girl.

He stood there for a moment a hard look in his eyes. " You people have took an oath to heal those who need be healed. To treat all as equal. Yet you shove this child into a corner by an open window as if in hope that she'll just go away. I don't remember condoning these actions or supporting this behavior. I should have the lot of you fired! You are lucky that we are short on medics or you would have been long gone!" by this point in time a majority of the nurses and doctors eyes were fixated on the ground while the others held a look of rage. What a shame.

He walked out the door the child in his arms snuggling deeper into his warmth, eliciting a smile from his wrinkled face. And then he realized something. "Your name...you probably don't have one.. I shall call you Sakura. Simply Sakura. In hopes that one day that you bloom into a precious flower that all will gaze upon with a feeling of peace." he blinked in surprise, as the child herself grinned her mouth open to reveal pink gums and a single small tooth. He felt a warmth spread through his chest similar to the one he felt when he heard he was going to be a grandfather.

* * *

That's it for now! So what did you think? Did I do good? I wanted to try something different you know! Usually I make her strong or something. But in this I hope to create a strong heart but a Sakura that is only capable of what Sakura can do. Though she will be considered a genius it will only be in chakra control. I will also make plans to have Tsunade appear every now and then. Let's see where this goes ne?

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! As you all already know so well.


	2. Chapter 2

_1 month later_

March 28

Sarutobi's face held a gentle smile as he held a pink child in his lap. A pretty birthday cake in front of them along with a few other people. After the incident at the hospital and legal documents signed by a shrew woman the little girl from the hospital has now lived happily for a month. And it just so happens that it was her birthday.

Her eyelids were closed and a bright smile painted on her small face. Her hair had gotten a tiny bit longer, and another tooth had started to grow. All in all she was happy healthy growing little girl.

If only her mother could have been able to embrace this bright little ball of sunshine as these people in the room did now.

The Uchiha couple was there. Mikoto cooing at the girl while her husband sipped at tea. Itachi by their side with his little brother in his arms taking a nap. They of course were shocked at first, but that soon passed as they saw the child was no more dangerous than a blade of grass, and as cute as a teddy bear.

Kakashi and Gai sat in the room. Gai spouting nonsense while Kakashi read his book looking up once and while to smile at the girl.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had stopped by for their sensei's sake. Jiraiya ogling Tsunade's breast, while she punched him on the head calling him a perv. Their sensei had told them of what went down at the hospital a month ago and let's just say when Tsunade went to go have a 'talk' with the staff...there were no more problems. Not that they full-out and went to hug and coo at the girl, they at least had the decency to not scowl at her.

Ibiki was being teased by Anko, who was trying to hook him up with this random girl who did not exist, but just for the hell of it decided to offer the imaginary being to him. Causing him great discomfort. She was having fun.

Kurenai was blushing at something Asuma had said. Something along the lines of "I can't wait to have my own.."

And a few of his personal Anbu had joined in, against their will by Gai, and had been sitting quietly by the Hokage's side.

"Alright everyone! It's time to for the cake and to sing for Sakura!" he coughed and gestured towards the female anbu to his left.

"M-me?" she asked a little surprised, he knows that Anbu aren't really...used to emotional events.

He nodded and smiled not wanting to leave the other out he said,"Help her start it out, please so she doesn't feel so shy." the other Anbu was just as flabbergasted(doesn't this word make you think of funny things XD).

Soon and with a large amount of hesitation they began to sing the happy birthday song. The others soon joined in, thoroughly enjoying this moment of peace, since they were all usually on missions.

Her sweet little giggles and small clapping hands caused the woman in the room to audibly squeal and comment on her cuteness while the men all just smiled and inwardly were thinking on how cute she was.

Hours later after Sarutobi kicked all the drunks out of his house, besides Tsunade, they sat there Sakura asleep on the floor wrapped in a soft peach blanket.

They sat there in silence neither really staring or looking at anything, finally Sarutobi spoke,"So is there a way...you know..heal her?" Tsunade took a long drink of sake before looking at the small child with an unreadable expression.

"...Well I'm not to sure. There weren't there in the first place right?" he nodded and motioned for her to continue,"And right now she is too young for an eye transplant. And there is also the fact that there are really no donors. We can't use the eyes stored in the cadavers...too dangerous...too risky...and she's just a civilian's child. She can't handle it. I honestly don't see any solution until she is older and ready to travel to find a donor with me...that's if she would even want to. Sarutobi-sensei...it's up to you really. You are her caretaker."

A frown presented itself on his face, he really didn't have to many options at all.

He sighed,"We will wait until she is older, see how she lives with it and then if she wants to she will decide if she wants to have the surgery. That's all I can do." Tsunde frowned. Was he really going to let her decide...oh well not her problem.

She left without even a backward glance, Jiraiya waiting for her on the other side of the street on the roof.

He picked up the child and transported himself to his office and started on his paperwork. Waiting.

* * *

Hello I decided to do a quick chapter on her birthday. I know not all that detailed or great. But well I just wanted to since I've never done the birthday thing in my stories. I don't mind re-writing it if I get to many complaints, so please feel free to review your opinions.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

TIME SKIP TIME!

Note:Shikamaru is 6 months older than Sakura birthday September 22. Ino is born 1 day after Shikamaru. Choji's birthday is on May 1st I believe so he is only what like a few days younger than her, not even a week.

-:-

_3 years and 6 months and 2 weeks later_

Her arms hung by her side as she concentrated fully on the small amount of chakra inside of her. As soon as Oji-san told her that she could use her chakra, she took the chance.

With her father being the Hokage she felt a strong need to improve herself and if her chakra could help her then she would use it. Oji-san told her to start by just feeling it and if she wanted try to concentrate in certain parts of her body...as long as Genma or another sensei was there to supervise.

She was astounded by the light feeling it the chakra gave her, the sense of ease, and a little pride that she was getting to experience this, even before Sasuke-kun.

The small amount flowing through her body gave her a sense of pride. She focused on channeling chakra into her feet. At first she stumbled and almost fell but after a while she balanced the chakra out. As soon as that was accomplished she ran.

Amazing, exhilarating, fascinating. It seems that by channelling chakra to her feet she can increase her speed exceptionally. She was glad that they took her out to a large grassy field, instead of to an actual training ground. She might have run into a tree or fallen over a rock.

She came to a slow stop and touch the blindfold on her head for reassurance. The last time it slipped off a villager screamed and passed out...yeah.

Then a thought accured to her, even though she was already running low on chakra she wanted to try something.

She focused on her chakra once again, but this time instead of just channeling it to one part of her body, she made it so that an extremely thin layer of chakra encased her small body, but only for an instant.

The smell of the morning dew and dirt permeated to her nostrils, a small breeze snaked across her skin bringing a slight cooling sensation, and even though she wore shoes, she swore she could feel a slight thumping sensation in the soft soil beneath her, a rabbit maybe?

She wanted to know more her curiosity at its peak, but without warning the energy and excitement left her and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. Her body was heavy and her thoughts jumbled. "So this is what chakra exhaustion is!" she said to herself before passing out a huge grin on her face.

-:-

_2 hours later_

Sakura pov

"Is she awake yet?" I'd never heard this voice before, all I could tell is that it was a boy. " I don't know she has a blindfold on!" Another voice, he was a boy to. "Then take it off!" the first boy said. I was tired and my entire body was still heavy. So I was glad that my eyelids were closed, or else I would have a headache and a long with a lecture from Oji. He didn't want the idiots to out right insult or abuse her for scaring their children, or a lie their children made up to cover up their own cowardice.

Example: Naruto Uzumaki, age 4, 6 months younger than Sakura. Villagers general opinion of him: A monster or brat. Reason: Kyuubi is sealed inside, so they treat him as if he is the Kyuubi, also because Kyuubi was the cause of death for their 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The people blatantly refuse to serve him and glare at him, or even abuse him. One time it has been recorded that one of his foster parents tried to poison him and put needles in his food, all this information is classified.

Thus, the reason why I remained "asleep" if I opened my eyes, it would probably be the same as Naruto, though I do sympathize, I really don't want to cause any trouble.

"I guess she's still asleep then." the second boy said "So what do we do, Shikamaru?" a few crunching sounds following...was he eating chips?

"Troublesome...Go tell my dad Choji..." the boy now known as Shikamaru said, I could hear the rustle of his clothes to the left of me, indicating he had sat down.

Choji's, second boy, footsteps thudded against the ground indicating that he had indeed followed Shikamaru-san's orders.

"I know you're awake. Stop being troublesome." I sit up and wonder silently how he knew, but don't ask in case it becomes even more "troublesome" as he says.

"Sorry for the trouble, but I thought you would simply leave. Can I have my blindfold back please?" she recieved no response, except the soft cloth placed in her hand. "Thank you, Shikamaru-san." she heard him sigh," I know you probably won't tell me, but are you blind, or are you playing a game?"

I smiled, "Shikamaru-san, are willing to play a game with me?" another sigh "What is it?"

A grin stretched across my face, "Tag. If you can tag me by the time you dad gets here, then I will tell you. Deal?" _another_ sigh...dang he sighs a lot.

"Lets go...on the count of ten...1" I stood and breathed, remembering where the trees began and I came in the field." 2." I remembered all the rocks I tripped on " 3...4" I stretched my slightly tired limbs " 5...6...7" I breathed deeply once again and leaned forward, also hearing him shift in my direction. "8...9...10!"

I pumped my legs hard and veered off to the left as fast as I could go, not caring how tired I would be afterwards. I heard him curse as he went left having falling for my feint.

He was shouting how much of drag this was, repeatedly, his pants were already heavy, and I could tell he was going to get tired soon, I was to.

I had gotten so excited though I had forgotten about the root 2 feet ahead of me, and I fell. Hard.

I heard him getting closer and he shouted, "Are you alright?!"

I cursed knowing that I would have to run, I couldn't let him see.

He gasped and I could tell he was surprised that I had gotten up, and still tried to run. Note the word try.

I hadn't noticed the large gash on my knee and was limping, quite fast for someone who had blood gushing out of her leg.

"Shikamaru! Where are you?! Stop being so troublesome...baka!" a deep and older males voice called out to him.

Gasping I fell, putting a hand on the wound and thanking god that he came.

"Dad! come over here! She hurt herself!" their footsteps got closer and I sat on the ground still holding the wound, the bloodflow slowing down to nothing more than a trickle.

"Geez you idiot! Don't you watch where...oh" inwardly I smiled, but as to not emberass him I kept my face passive.

Normal pov

He pulled out a band-aid box from his pouch and was kind of glad that Shikamaru always hurt himself falling out of trees after falling asleep.

His gaze drifted over the little girls features and his eyes widened in surprise. This girl was...**his **daughter!

He sighed thankful that the Hokage was such a lenient man, and wouldn't punish us for accidently injuring his daughter.

"Can you walk?" she nodded her head, and pushed herself on the ground, with little effort. "I'm just fine...Mr...?" "Nara. Shikaku Nara." "Mr. Nara-san. Please don't worry yourself about this incident, I'll be going now. Thank you for you and your sons generosity. And you to Choji-san."

Choji stopped munching on chips and smiled at her, liking the -san she put at the end of his name. No one ever showed respect to him, ever.

She jogged away from them, in the direction of the park, they watched her, Shikaku ready to catch Konoha's princess, if she fell.

* * *

That's all for now! I hope you enjoy, and sorry if the story isn't to your liking! I'll heat things up next time, so please be patient


End file.
